ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks World (2020 Amusement Park)
''DreamWorks World Resort ''is a theme park resort in Palm Bay, Florida. It is wholly owned by DreamWorks Animation and its affiliates. DreamWorks World is the third-largest resort in Greater Orlando after Universal Orlando Resort and Walt Disney World. DreamWorks World consists of one theme park, a night-time entertainment complex, and five Loews Hotels (Loews Portofino Bay Hotel, Hard Rock Hotel, Loews Royal Pacific Resort, Cabana Bay Beach Resort and Loews Sapphire Falls Resort. History DreamWorks World opened in June 21, 2020. It was opened as a joint venture between DreamWorks Animation. Areas Equestria, Ponyville Island Of Berk Far Far Away Whale Wash Madagascar North Pole Ancient China Smekday Metro Tower Time Machine Stone Age Tomorrow Area 51 San Fernando Valley Bee Hive Abyssal Kingdom Wiggles World Rides My Little Pony: The Adventure Ride Dragons Adventure Dragon Gliders The Swinging Viking Camp Viking Shrek 4-D Shrek’s Merry Fairy Tale Journey Swamp Celebration Dronkey Flyers Gingy's Glider Puss in Boots Sword Swing Shrek's Ogre-Go-Round Enchanted Airways Puss In Boots‘ Giant Journey Magic Potion Spin Madagascar: A Crate Adventure Escape from Madagascar Madagascar Mad Pursuit Melman – Go – Round Penguin Air King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round Rise Of The Guardians Adventure Ride Kung Fu Panda: 3D Adventure Mr Ping's Noodle Fling Kung Fu Panda: Unstoppable Awesomeness Pandamonium Skadoosh Live Shows My Little Pony: The Musical Donkey Live Operation Penguin Shake King Julien’s Side Show Stomp Madagascar Live – Prepare to Party Show King Julien's Theatre in the Wild Kung Fu Panda Academy DreamWorks Sing Alongs Are FUN DreamWorks On ICE Parades DreamWorks Where Dreams Come True Parade DreamWorks Light It Up Parade DreamWorks Trick Or Treat Parade DreamWorks A Very Merry Christmas Parade Character appearances DreamWorks World has a number of costumed characters. The following is a list of characters that can be seen in the park: * Fluttershy, Toothless, Melody, Twilight Sparkle, Hookfang, Pinkie Pie, Meatlug, Applejack, Meatlug, Rainbow Dash, Stormfly, Rarity, Spike, Butterfly Dazzle, Sparky, Tiki Talulah & Hibee * Hiccup, Rose, Valka, Cloudjumper, Stoick, Skullcrusher, Gobber, Grump, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut & Tuffnut * Shrek, Fiona & Donkey * Oscar, Lenny & Angie * Alex, Marty, Gloria & Melman * Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, & Sandman * Po, Master Shifu, Tigeress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis & Viper * Tip & Oh * Megamind, Roxanne & Minion * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Grug, Eep, Guy, Ugga, Thunk, Gran, Belt & Sandy * Susan Murphy, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link & Insectosaurus * Turbo, Chet, Smoove Move, Burn, Whiplash, Skidmark & White Shadow * Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws & Humpty Alexander Dumpty * Barry B. Benson & Vanessa Bloome * Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Classified & Eva * Polvina, Ester, Tubarina, Astrid, Bia & Leonardo the Crocodile * Abby Wiggle, Murray Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Henry The Octopus, Wags The Dog & Captain Feathersword Gallery DreamWorks World (2020 Amusement Park)/Gallery Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Amusement Parks Category:Amusement parks in Palm Bay, Florida Category:2020 Category:Amusement parks opened in 2020 Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amusement parks in Florida Category:Amusement Parks in Palm Bay, Florida Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:IHeartDreamWorks3's Ideas Category:DreamWorks World (2020) Category:Universal Studios parks